There is a need for improved systems for rescuing persons who have fallen overboard into water from a convoy or a merchant or pleasure ship or other vessel. Particular problems arise if the accident occurred at night, the weather were inclement, the seas were choppy, or the person were physically impaired or injured or lost consciousness in the fall, or the sole occupant of the vessel. The only known system includes the use of radio transmission from on or above the water, utilizing an antenna. The primary problem with such a radio transmission system is that submersion of the antenna in water can render it inoperative. Therefore, there is a requirement that there be some means, for even the person overboard somehow, to manipulate the transmitter device and hold it out of or above the water. This may not be possible if some of the above problems existed, e.g., inclement weather, choppy seas, and a physically impaired, injured or unconscious person. In addition, such radio transmission devices are relatively expensive as costing $100.00 or more, to permit their issuance for each person who may be on a vessel.